Finding Comfort
by iheartinuyasha
Summary: Kagome watches in a slight depression as Inuyasha pines for Kikyou, who was killed, again, by Naraku. While he mournes for his loss, Kagome seeks comfort in the form of a charming wolf. Will he win her heart, or will Inuyasha come to his senses in time?
1. Chapter 1

Finding Comfort : Chapter 1 Finding Comfort Chapter 1

**Kagome's heart felt like it was being shredded as she watched Inuyasha mourn for Kikyo. Naraku had managed to lure them into a trap in which Inuyasha was forced to watch him destroy Kikyo. **

That had been months ago and Inuyasha was still pining away for his lost love. It made no difference to him how much it was hurting Kagome as well. Her love for the hanyou slowly began to melt away as the time passed, sure that he would never love her now. Besides, what is worse than unrequited love?

Late one night, Kagome slipped away from the camp to seek solitude to gather her thoughts. Inuyasha was so incoherent lately that she doubted he even noticed her leaving. She fought her way through bush and brier until she came across a stream. Taking a seat on the shore, she looked up at the sky wishing she could sprout wings and take flight to the stars. Would anyone notice, she wondered sadly. Across the stream lay a wide field. Something glinted in the light of the moon and immediately Kagome sensed two familiar jewel shards coming her way, _quickly_. Before she could react, Kouga was seated beside her, stroking her hand in his.

"Good evening, my beautiful Kagome. You should be asleep, my love," he said. Immediately, Kagome was touched by his kindness and couldn't help but want to hear more.

"It's nothing," she said, looking away from his brilliant green eyes. She knew that if he saw the tears that were welling in the back of her eyes, he would instantly assume it was Inuyasha and go after him. And to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to cry over him anymore.

"You don't have to be strong in front of me. I'll listen if you just want to talk." Kagome turned to him, surprised.

"You will?" It was the first time in a long time that someone offered to listen to her. Surely, Inuyasha would've laughed in her face and called her a wench.

"Yes, I will," he said, still stroking her hand. She looked down at them and then her eyes traced up his muscular arms. She blushed as she looked over his body, silently wondering why she had never found him attractive. His tan physique and hard muscles were from running and fighting and his green eyes held a depth to them that could've rivaled Inuyasha, had his eyes not become dull and empty. Kouga' eyes twinkled in the moonlight and from the corner of his smile, a sharp fang protruded over his lip.

"Promise you won't get mad and run off?" she asked, hoping that what she had to say wouldn't make him jump up and go after Inuyasha.

"I know it has to do with dog shit, so I'm already mad that he's gotten you so upset and isn't here comforting you." When she looked down, he continued. "But, his loss, my gain. I promise I won't leave."

"Thank you, Kouga. But for now, do you think we can just sit here? I'm not sure I want to talk about it yet." She closed her eyes and drew in a calming breath, trying to soothe away her tears.

"That's fine with me. I'm here for you. And I don't mind, as long as I get to spend time with you," he said, slinking his arm around her shoulders.

Kagome blushed deeper, but she didn't push away his arm. It was comforting. She rested her head against him and stared up at the stars, still wondering how she had overlooked him. Before she knew it, the sun was rising and the stars were beginning to fade. She felt him stir for the first time since he put his arm around her.

"I better get back to the clan. I'll find you tomorrow night if you want," he said, helping her to her feet.

"Okay," she nodded, liking the idea of spending time with someone who _wanted_ to spend time with her. He squeezed her hands in his and the sped off into the horizon.

As she approached camp, the others were just starting to stir. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Kagome," Sango said as she yawned and stretched. "Where were you so early in the morning?"

Kagome blushed, but instantly put on a straight face. "I was just watching the sunrise. I couldn't sleep." She knelt down and started to roll up her unused sleeping bag.

Miroku and Sango exchanged concerned glances. "Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

She just sighed. "I don't know. He has no interest in talking to me anymore, so why would he tell me where he's going?" In her mind, the comment hadn't sounded as bitter as she had spoken it. Miroku's face hardened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean," he tried to apologize. Kagome put her hand up to silence him.

"No, I'm sorry Miroku. I guess I'm just tired." She turned to the fire and crouched down to warm her hands.

A few moments of silence were interrupted by Inuyasha coming through the brush with some dead rabbits in his hand.

"Breakfast," he grunted and then resumed his place by the tree.

Kagome looked at him and then down at her hands. She didn't feel the least bit ashamed or guilty about being with Kouga all night long. In fact, she looked forward to seeing him again that night. She furrowed her eyebrows together and stood, suddenly feeling the need to get away from the depressed hanyou.

"Sango, do you want to go to the hot springs with me?" she said. She started walking before Sango had a chance to answer and by the time Sango got to the spring, Kagome had already stripped and was sitting chin-deep in the hot water.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked. She'd seen how Kagome had been lately. She knew that her friend was hurting, even if she refused to acknowledge it.

Kagome shook her head, wanting silence to collect her thoughts.

"I know you're depressed about the way Inuyasha has been. It's only natural for you to be this way after how he's treated you these last few months. I know you love him," Sango said, completely avoiding the small talk and getting right to the root of the problem.

Kagome pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. "Is it that obvious?"

"To everyone but Inuyasha," she replied.

"Right," she sighed. How could she make this pain go away for the both of them if he never even talked to her anymore? "There's nothing I can do about it," she resolved aloud.

Sango shook her head. "There has to be a way to snap Inuyasha out of his funk. I know what to do," she said as she stood and went to her clothes. She walked away from Kagome without saying a word. She headed back to the camp and crouched in front of Inuyasha, pointing a finger in his face. "I know you still care for Kagome, even though you are mourning for Kikyo. But you need to come to your senses quickly or lose her too." She took a seat next to Miroku and remained silent the rest of the afternoon. Inuyasha hadn't even acknowledged her words, although he heard them.

Kagome stayed in the hot springs for the rest of the day. She was so zoned out that she didn't even realize that the sun was setting. She let out a depressed sigh, knowing that had Inuyasha been himself, he would have dragged her out hours ago. Sadly, this was not the case. She stood, not even bothering to check to see if she was alone and put her clothes on. She walked back to the campsite and without looking at anyone, muttered, "Watching the sunset," and kept walking.

She walked until she found the spot where she and Kouga had sat the night before. Within minutes, Kouga was by her side, stroking her hand in his.

"Hello, my Kagome. How was your day?" he asked, cheerfully.

"Lonely," she admitted. She didn't have to look to know that Kouga's smile had faded from his face.

"Kagome, I've been thinking. Why don't you come back with me and live with my clan?"

"What?" she said.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but with the way you're treated around here, I think you'd be better off with me. We can search for Jewel Shards together and then we can defeat Naraku once and for all. Please, think about it." He put his arm around her and breathed in deep.

"How do you know how I'm being treated," she asked defensively, pulling away from his arm. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and rubbed with his thumbs.

"Because, I can tell. You're eyes that were once deep and shimmering, are dull and lifeless, like someone killed your best friend. And you rarely smile anymore. Never a memory remains in my mind that doesn't having your smiling face. Tell me, Kagome. Does he always neglect you like this or is it because of what happened to that priestess?"

"How can everyone else see these things but not," she stopped. She didn't want to say it out loud, for fear of making it true, even though it already was.

"But not Inuyasha?" he finished for her. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. You're better off with me, Kagome. I'd never put you aside for my own feelings. You're way too important to me. I couldn't do that to you. If I were the reason for your sadness, I'd do anything to make it better."

"Kouga, I can't leave," she tried to explain but he put up a hand to silence her.

"Don't say no just yet. Think about it for a while. And remember, the more time you spend with that moping mutt, the more time Naraku has to collect the Jewel Shards. Just think about it." He put his arm back around her and pulled her close.

She wanted to argue with him, to tell him that Inuyasha was just mourning for Kikyo, but with his obvious neglect, she knew it was more than just a phase. She was beginning to think he was right. She made a pact with herself that if things hadn't changed one week from now, then she'd accept Kouga's offer and leave. It was for the best of the Feudal Era; her feelings would not hold sway over her decision. As much as she loved Inuyasha, she knew it had to be done. Kagome didn't know how much longer her heart could put up with his ignorance. Though her love for him was waning thin, the feeling was still there.

She rested her head on Kouga's strong shoulder and watched as the sun peeked over the distant horizon, blazing and blinding the world with the day's first rays. They stood together and walked their separate ways after he promised to find her the following night.

Kagome grumped into camp and sat down on her unused sleeping bag. Immediately, Miroku sat up and stared at her.

"Where were you this morning?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Kagome sighed. "Just watching the sunrise, again. I couldn't sleep." She stole a quick glance in Inuyasha's direction. He was staring at the ground, not even listening. She could've said that she was slitting her wrists, but it probably wouldn't have fazed him. She looked down at her fingers and counted; she'd gone five days without sleep and no one seemed to care. Maybe, she thought, Kouga was right. Maybe she _would _be better off with him. She would miss Sango though. Sango had become the closest thing to a sister that Kagome had ever had. Perhaps she would understand and wish her well on her travels with Kouga. Still, she would keep to her pact to give it a week.

A few hours later, after walking for that same amount of time, Kagome veered from the group toward a large field. A few fleeting butterflies were floating just above the ground and she walked into the flurry. They danced around her lightly on the air, how she wished she could. They were so free and easy, living life by the tips of their wings.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Miroku. He was smiling sadly at her.

"I don't know how you're feeling right now, but I wanted you to know that I'm here for you," he said. He put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Miroku," she smiled. "I just want you to promise me something."

"Anything," he said.

"Promise me you'll support my decisions."

He gave her a concerned look, but nodded none the less. "I promise. Just tell me, do these decisions have an outcome that will harm you?"

She smiled again and shook her head. "No, if anything, my decisions will _keep_ me from harm."

"You have my full support."

"Thank you Miroku. Now, I think it's time we get back to the group before Sango thinks you ran off after some young girl."

Kagome walked away and Miroku followed after a minute or two. "Hey! I should be offended by that comment."

"Take it how you want to," she laughed. She walked until she was caught up with Sango, who crinkled her eyebrows at her.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was conversing with the Monk and I need to ask you the same thing. Will you support my decisions?"

"What decisions?"

"Any I make," Kagome said, trying not to reveal too much. "I just want to know if I have your support."

"Of course you do. I'm always here for you and anything you feel you need to do." Sango took Kagome's hand and swung it between their bodies. She hummed quietly to herself as they walked. Kagome sighed, not knowing what else to do. She was glad to be with her friend, but the agony of being neglected by Inuyasha was a bit overwhelming. As they walked to their new destination, Kagome found herself looking forward to her nightly chats with Kouga. Though, most of their chats were of him trying to convince her to leave with him.

The next two days consisted of the same thing: walking by day and camping by night. Each night, Kouga would sniff her out and they would watch the sunrise together. Each night, she liked the idea of staying with Kouga more. He was everything she wanted Inuyasha to be.

Finally, the day came that she would make her decision. Inuyasha hadn't spoken more than ten words to her in the last five days. She knew what she was going to choose. She knew that her heart couldn't take any more of Inuyasha's disregard. It was when they were settled by the campfire that she abruptly stood. Everyone but Inuyasha looked up at her in surprise.

"I'm leaving," said, getting right to the point.

"What?" Sango asked. "Are you going home?"

"No, Sango, I'm leaving to go find the rest of the Jewel." She began to shove her things into her notorious yellow backpack.

"You can't do it by yourself!" Miroku exclaimed.

"You both promised to support my decisions. This is the decision I am making, whether you like it or not." She rolled up her sleeping bag and tied it to the top of her backpack.

"How can you do it by yourself?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly voicing his thoughts. He had been silent until now.

"I won't be by myself. I'll be with Kouga."

"You'll be with Kou-," he started, anger in his voice. It was the first emotion he'd felt since Kikyo died other than grief.

"Yes," she said, anger seeping from every ounce of her body. "Like you care anyway."

"What? You think I don't care?" he asked incredulously.

"What proof do I have that you do? Is it the way you ignore me for days on end or the way you don't even bother to check on me when I wander away from camp every night?"

Inuyasha stuttered for words. He knew she was right but he didn't understand why she was leaving.

"Well, guess what. Kouga was there for me. He sat with me and said that he would listen if I wanted to talk. He was worried about me, Inuyasha. And I'm going with him and we're going to look for shards together. Then, we're going to look for Naraku."

"Like hell you're going with that wolf shit. You're staying with us and we're going to defeat Naraku _together_." His face was getting red with frustration. He didn't want Kagome to leave. He just needed some time to get over Kikyo's death, if that was at all possible.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for that. I'm leaving with Kouga in a little while." She turned to Miroku and Sango, who were sitting by the fire with their mouths open. "I'll miss you both terribly. Give Shippou a kiss for me."

She turned on her heal and headed to the opening where she knew Kouga would find her. She hitched her backpack higher on her shoulder and crossed her arms, guarding herself in case the tears should fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and the backpack was lifted from its place. She turned around and Inuyasha was holding it.

"Please stay," he said with a pleading look.

"Don't do this, Inuyasha. We both know it's for the best. I'll be safe with Kouga. You know that."

"You'll be safe with me. We need you _here_."

"No, what you need is some time away from me. I'm going with Kouga. You can't change my mind."

He stepped closer, reaching out a hand to her. "Stay," he whispered. She stared at the hand, weighing the options. She looked in his sorrow-ridden eyes and knew that he wanted her to stay. But she _knew_ that he would never see her as anyone but Kikyo. _That_ hurt worse than his neglect.

She felt the whirlwind coming before she saw it and held her skirt to her thighs so that it would not blow up. Kouga whizzed by Inuyasha, grabbing the backpack from his hands and then stopped behind Kagome.

"Did you make a decision?" he asked, hoping that the pack was a sign that she had.

"Yes," she said, looking straight at Inuyasha. "I did."

"Well?"

"I'm coming with you," she said over her shoulder. He smiled kindly at her, knowing that this was probably difficult for her.

"Come on," he said, as he hugged her to his side. He turned to leave, and then stopped. He looked back at Inuyasha and nodded. "I'll keep her safe. I promise."

He bolted into the setting sun, Kagome safely tucked to his side. Inuyasha's hand was still held out as he watched them leave. He fell to his knees.

"No," he said to her retreating form. What had he done? He'd driven the only other girl he'd ever cared about into the arms of another man. After a few minutes, he started back to the camp. When he got there, Sango stood, her features blazing with anger.

She marched up to him and punched him in the face.

"Look what you've done. Go after her right now or so help me I'll," she took another swing, but he had the brains to duck and back away. Miroku quickly forced himself between the two.

"She's right, Inuyasha. This is _your_ fault. The only reason I'm not hitting you myself is because Sango got the first punch."

Before he even had a chance to speak, Sango was lunging around Miroku and headed straight for him. "I can't believe how you've treated her! You're the reason she wouldn't stay. It's because of your constant dwelling in self-pity that she had to find a way out. She knew that you would never love her. She knew that her feelings wouldn't be returned. _She knew_ that you would always see her as Kikyo!" With each sentence, she got louder, until by the end, she was screaming loud enough to send the birds from their nests. Sango was so angry that she was shaking. She turned to Miroku and buried her face in his shoulder. She wanted to cry and to kill something. She wanted to do it to _Inuyasha_.

"There's nothing I can do now. She chose Kouga. I asked her to stay. I told her she'd be safe with me." Sango snorted and Inuyasha looked at her with a heated glower. "You _know_ that I will always protect Kagome."

"Oh, you mean the way you should have been the last few months?" she chided. "She's been wandering away from us and spending more and more time alone, and you haven't even noticed. This last week alone, she hasn't slept at all. As soon as Miroku and I would fall asleep, she would walk away from camp to who knows where. You were awake the whole time and didn't even notice!

"Didn't you even take notice to the paleness of her skin or the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep? Or, how about the fact that she hasn't eaten anything the last few days. She's slowly dying Inuyasha. And it's _your_ fault." Sango huffed and marched away from the camp, mumbling his shortcomings under her breath as she stormed away.

"She hasn't been eating or sleeping?" he asked Miroku, who was looking at him with a disgusted glare.

"No, she hasn't. Perhaps, it is a good thing she went with Kouga. We all know how he feels about Kagome. He'll keep her safe and never let her fall into such a state of despair. She's better off with him. And it's time we all move on with our lives. There's no use dwelling on the past when all it is doing is hurting the future.

"Let go of Kikyo, Inuyasha. She's dead. Her soul is at peace. It's time that you find some peace as well. And if you care for Kagome, the way I think you do, then you best shape up and go after her. Let her know how much she means to you, or she'll never come back. Kouga will show her what she was missing from you. You know he won't hold off on his feelings. He'll show her the love she truly deserves," Miroku warned. He stomped away from camp to find Sango, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"I will protect you, you know that right?" Kouga asked Kagome as he took off into the sunset.

Kagome's eyes were set on Inuyasha's form that was shrinking into the distance as Kouga ran. She nodded. "Yes, I know. That's why I decided to come with you."

His arm tightened around her waist. "I know you hate to leave him. Your feelings are obvious."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," she sighed.

"He's a fool, Kagome. I wish I was in his place. I'd snatch you up before you could even blink," he admitted.

Kagome looked at him, shocked. Kouga was really _jealous_ of Inuyasha? "Oh, Kouga," she started, but he silenced her with a shake of his head.

"I'm not worried. I'll woo you sooner or later. You'll fall for my charms before long," he said with a cocky grin. Kagome giggled.

Just as the sun was rising, Kouga set Kagome down at the front of the Wolf Tribe den. Ginta and Hakkaku ran from the crowd of onlookers to greet them.

"Kagome! You've decided to come and live with us?" Ginta asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Welcome home!" Hakkaku said with a bow.

"That's enough boys," Kouga said, pushing past them and pulling Kagome to the back of the cave. He stood on a high rock and called for the attention of all in the den. "You all remember Kagome," his voice boomed through the cave. "She'll be living with us from now on. I want you to show her the same respect you show me. And if I hear otherwise, I'll kill whoever challenges my word. Got that?" A collective nod ran through the cave and the dwellers went back to their business.

Kouga hopped down from the rock and showed Kagome to a cove that resided in the back of the cave. "I know it's not much, but it's the best we have," he said as he brushed aside a mesh curtain, revealing a soft bed of leaves that was covered in animal skins and furs.

"Kouga, this is great. But, where are you going to sleep?" she wondered.

"Right beside you, so that I can protect you," he grinned. "Don't worry," he said before she could voice her thoughts, "I'll be a complete gentleman."

"I don't know," she started.

"If it is what you wish, I will sleep over here," he said, pointing to the corner by the make-shift bed.

"You're too kind to me, Kouga. You've welcomed me into your den without as much as a second thought. How can I ever repay you?"

"You're company is enough," he blushed. "You've always been welcome here. You know how I feel about you."

Kagome looked down at her fingers as she twiddled them together.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Kouga asked.

"Actually, do you think it would be a problem if I took a nap?"

"You don't have to ask if you are tired, Kagome. You can do what ever you want."

Kagome was quickly beginning to like it here. She settled down on the bed and felt Kouga pull a fur up to her shoulders.

"Sleep tight, beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Kouga, can I be honest with you?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he urged.

"Maybe leaving him wasn't the best thing. Sure, it'd make me feel better to be around people who notice I'm alive, but Inuyasha needs his friends right now. Even if he doesn't know it," Kagome said. She felt terrible for leaving Inuyasha when he was so depressed. She was ashamed for only thinking of herself instead of what he was going through.

Kouga knelt in front of Kagome, taking her hands in his usual fashion. "I just want you to be happy, and if that mean it's with dog boy, so be it. I only care about you, Kagome."

She felt her heart soften to the idea of leaving Inuyasha behind with Kouga's simple words. She pulled Kouga into a hug.

"Thank you for everything," she sighed.

"Does this mean you're staying?" he asked when she pulled away a little.

She nodded her head to confirm.

"Great," Kouga flashed a brilliant, white smile and stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. "Forget the nap. Come on. I have something I want to show you."

x

x

x

x

"Shape up," Inuyasha growled to his reflection as he stared into the river. It'd been almost a day since Kagome left him, and it felt like ages. He never thought she would pick that wolf shit over him. He really never saw it coming. He splashed some water into his face and rubbed his eyes. _How am I going to get her back?_ He wondered to himself.

"You could go get her, you know," a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Sango standing with her hands folded and her gaze on the ground.

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?" he asked, preparing himself for her to lash out at him.

"No, not unless you provoke me," she said with a small smile. "I just don't understand you."

"I don't understand me either," Inuyasha muttered as he looked at his reflection again. "I couldn't even convince her to stay. What can I do to prove that she belongs with me?"

"You could move on," she suggested. "You could open your heart to her like she's been wanting you to since I've known her."

Inuyasha sighed and sat down. He heard Sango sit beside him, but was afraid to meet her gaze, knowing he'd see the disappointment he felt.

"I don't know how," he admitted, his ears flat against his head.

"Do you love her, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. His eyes grew wide but he said nothing. "Fine, be stubborn. But, I know you do. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's watching. I know that you're heart is hurting with that dull aching, the way you feel every time she leaves to go to her time, only now it's throbbing because you know she's gone for good."

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head. "How do you know that?"

She looked down at her folded hands and smiled sadly. "Because I know what it's like to hide your feelings."

x

x

x

x

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Kouga prompted.

"Wow, Kouga, it's," Kagome smiled. She was at the base of a very large waterfall, a picturesque place to make her feel better and forget her troubles. Lush flowers filled the basin in the grass beside the flow of the water; Kagome walked forward, her fingers brushing over the tops of the wildflowers.

"Breathtaking," Kouga agreed. He grabbed her hand, smiling coyly as he led her to a small patch of soft grass. They motioned for her to sit down and he waited until she was comfortable before he walked off.

"Where are you going?" she asked his retreating form.

"Never mind me. Just wait there."

Kouga walked far enough that she couldn't see what he was doing, before he started picking all the flowers he could see. Five minutes later, he walked back, arms overflowing with dozens and dozens of flowers. Kagome laughed when she saw him. He stood, towering over her seated form, and let all the flowers fall from his arms. They fell delicately over her and he sat down beside her, chuckling.

In a matter of minutes she made a crown for each of them. "Here," she said as she reached up to put the ring of flowers on his head. "Put this on."

"No way am I putting flowers on my head," he grinned as he leaned back and out of her reach. With a pout in place she kneeled and tried again. He dodged the attack on his manliness again and laughed when she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. "Don't be like that," he said, placing the crown on his head. "See, I'm wearing it."

She turned around with a big smile on her face and laughed at the wolf prince. "You look so cute!"

"You are such a faker."

"Yes, yes I am!"

He smiled, a fang protruding over his bottom lip. Without thinking, Kagome reached out and ran a finger over the razor sharp tip, gasping when it pricked her finger. She tried to pull her hand back, but Kouga's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked as he examined the bleeding digit.

She shrugged, not really knowing the answer. "I don't know."

Kouga pulled the tip of her finger into his mouth to clean it off. A familiar warmth erupted in Kagome's belly and she grabbed her hand away from her, cradling it against her. Unable to meet his gaze, she forced a laugh and said, "That tickled." She hoped he couldn't tell that she was lying, the way Inuyasha always knew.

Staring at her with his brows crinkled together, he waited for an explanation. A slight shuffling to his right made him look away. Kouga stood and produced a low growl in the base of his throat. Unsure of his actions, Kagome stood and looked around to find out what was going on.

"Get behind me, Kagome," he growled, his voice so low she almost didn't recognize it. She followed his gaze to see three large boar demons step out from under the shade of the woods.

"What do we have here?" one asked.

"Lunch and a lovely lady for us to enjoy," as second said.

"Like hell," Kouga muttered. "Leave us. There's no reason to risk your lives."

The third boar demon laughed and stepped ahead of the other two. "What makes you think _we'll_ be the ones risking our lives? We plan on risking yours." With that, he lunged at Kouga, arms extended, fangs bared.

Kouga had just enough time to push Kagome back before tearing into the fight. She watched in mild disgust as the two remaining demons rooted their friend on in the battle.

Sensing their attention, the boar pinned Kouga and glared at the other two. "Get her, you idiots." They bumbled over top of each other before turning on her.

"Stay away from me," she screamed as they came at her. _I need a bow. I need a bow. I need a bow._ She chanted to herself. "I need a freaking bow," she yelled as one of the boars jumped at her. Effectively pinning her to the ground in the same fashion that had worked on Kouga, he pressed all his weight into her. She struggled against him, mumbling obscene things under her breath when he pulled her shirt from her body and attempted to lick her.

"KAGOME!" Kouga screamed, flipping the first boar on his back and running to her. Using the shards in his legs, he kicked the second one away and into the boar pinning Kagome. They tumbled away, leaving Kagome heaving for air. The rest of her clothes were in tatters from the sharp claws of the boars being forced away from her and she rolled over to see Kouga panting from the exertion, his arms around his midsection, shielding a deep slice from his fight.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she scurried over to him.

"Just get down and stay down," he panted, turning just in time to see the last boar barreling at him. Running at the boar, Kouga jumped and planted his feet on its chest, using the shards to boot the demon back. The boar demon sailed through the air, crashing through trees and finally landing in a briar patch, unmoving. Kneeling down, Kouga fought the dizzying feeling from loss of blood and looked around for Kagome.

She was already pulling him to his feet and holding him up by his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you back to the den," she said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm fine, Kagome. I'm fine," he grunted.

"Don't be stubborn. I can help you. Just let me help you!" she shouted to the wolf prince.

"Look what they did to your clothes," he growled, changing the subject from himself.

Kagome looked down to see her skirt barely covering _anything_, her paisley cotton panties visible to the world, and her shirt was gone completely. She noticed Kouga neither looked nor appeared to have noticed that her shirt wasn't there at all. She was so worried about the gash across his midsection that she didn't care who saw her clothes, or lack there of. She rushed as much as possible until a wolf from the clan saw them and brought others for help. A lady-wolf assisted Kagome while Kouga was treated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Monk," Inuyasha nudged the sleeping man awake. The sun was just barely rising and Miroku wasn't pleased to be seeing it.

"I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait until the sun has been up for a while," Miroku said, grouchily.

"I need to talk to you," Inuyasha grunted. When Miroku refused to stir, Inuyasha kicked him gently until he rolled over, sat up, and glared at the half demon.

"What do you want this early in the day?"

"I need to talk to you about Kagome."

"What?" Miroku sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What should I do? Should I go get her? What should I say when I get there? How do I get her to come back with me? And how do I get her to stay? Do I just tell her I love her? Or do I just grab her and run back without giving her the choice? Maybe I should just do that. Yeah. I should just snatch her away from that flea-bitten wolf and run back here. She'll have-…"

"Did you just say you love her?" Miroku interrupted.

"Did I?" Inuyasha faked. "I don't remember saying that."

"Yes, you did. You know you did. And no, you shouldn't _grab her and run_. You should tell her how you feel. Stop putting up a wall because you're scared of what will happen. Just open your heart to her and let her love you back. It's all she wants." Miroku stood and stretched, watching the sun rise in the distance.

"It's ironic," Inuyasha said, watching the sun as well.

Miroku glanced at him and quirked an eyebrow. "Why is it ironic?"

Sparing his friend a side-glance, he continued. "Because you can dish out the best advice, but never seem to follow it yourself." Miroku turned seven shades of red before clearing his throat and kicking a stick into the smoking camp fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"You are such a hypocrite," Inuyasha stated as he started to walk toward the near-by stream.

"I am not!" Miroku shouted defensively.

One last long glare from Inuyasha, told Miroku that he had lost that argument. "Stop lying to yourself and follow your own advice. Sango won't wait for you forever. She'll move on and some one else will touch her butt every day."

At the thought, anger rose up inside Miroku and he clenched his hands into fists. Someone else touching _his _woman's butt. "Never," he whispered to himself.

x

x

x

x

"Here," the she-wolf said as she handed her some furs. Kagome unfolded the items and gawked at the tiny scraps of fur. Having nothing else to wear, she reluctantly, but thankfully put them on.

The tiny, fury bra left her mid-section completely bare. She had the feudal era to thank for her taut tummy muscles and slim waist. Kagome pulled on the skirt, the mini-skirt, that same shade of fur as the top and walked to the stream by the front of the den. She'd never had this much skin showing before. She walked back in and asked to be taken to see Kouga, who was in a side cave, a make-shift infirmary. Lying on a pile of furs, Kouga was bandaged and asleep. Kagome kneeled beside him and pushed his bangs from his face with one hand.

His hazy emerald eyes opened and focused on her face. "Hey, beautiful."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I've seen you. They told me you were off to get new clothes and I couldn't wait to see you," he admitted, smiling.

"Why is that?" Kagome said playfully.

"The thought of you in fur, just makes me want to-…"

Kagome cut him off with a hand to his mouth. "You don't have to finish that," she giggled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I sent my men out to find the cowards who attacked us."

"Did they find them yet?"

"Only one of them, who speared himself before he could be questioned," Kouga growled.

Seeing that the subject upset him and not wanting him to hurt himself out of anger, she changed the subject.

"When you're feeling up to it, would you mind if I went home to get some more clothes?"

"I don't care, as long as you come back."

She smiled. No argument. No begging. No putting anyone into the ground. No tears. _No tears_. Kagome looked down at Kouga's handsome face, truly letting everything sink in.

"What's wrong?" he asked at her thoughtful expression, his hand caressing her cheek to get her attention.

"I'm really starting to like it here, with you," she said.

"Good. So, uh, where exactly do you live?"

Kagome bit her lip and debated; should she tell Kouga? Could she trust him to keep it a secret?

x

x

x

x

Inuyasha dug his claw into the flesh of one of his favorite trees; a slash for each day that went by since Kagome left. So far, he had six slashes. His heart ached every time he had to put another one in the bark. It was a reminder of his inability of sharing his feelings, of his failure to the girl he loved; a reminder that he had let Kagome down and had given someone else a chance to have her heart.

He jumped down from the branch and headed back to the village, prepared to sulk in self pity until he found a way to bring Kagome back. The wind tossed the bangs off his face and he took a deep breath in, wishing anything to be with her.

A familiar scent caught his attention. His stomach lurched as he pinpointed the direction it was coming from. She was here. She was by the well. Inuyasha took off running as fast as his strong legs could carry him. Then, another familiar scent wafted by. He skidded to a halt and silently crept over and up into the Sacred Tree, that he so often found comfort in.

Down by the well, Kagome was hugging Kouga. They were talking idly, Kagome explaining some things she had to do while she was gone; Kouga asking her to come back soon.

"Dumb ass," he whispered to himself. He would never let Kagome go without a fight. He would argue and piss her off just to make her stay that little bit longer. She'd never know the way his heart ached when he'd see her drop down that well. She'd never know how scared to death he was that the well would stop working and he'd never be able to see her again or feel her or touch her. She'd never know how he'd sit in the very same spot every night she was gone, waiting for her, wishing she would come back early. No, she'd never know how much he missed her. He watched and waited for that aching moment when she'd go home, knowing that right here, by his side, is where she truly belonged.

"I'll be home tomorrow evening," she said when Kouga set her down by the well.

"Do you have to go?" he asked, hoping she would say no and they could go back to the den.

"Yes, I do. I need to do a few things back home and then I'll be back. I still can't believe you healed from that gash in just a few days," she said, reaching out to touch his stomach, where the slice had been.

"I'm a fast healer," he grinned. "So, let me get this straight. You live 500 years in the future and this well allows you to travel through time because you're Kikyo's reincarnation and with the help of the Sacred Jewel shards?"

"Yeah, that about covers it."

"Oh, okay. But you'll come back?" he asked warily, looking down into the dark well, still not fully comprehending it.

"You know I will," she laughed.

Kouga pulled her into a tight hug and sighed. "Is it wrong that I'm really going to miss you while you're gone?" His tone was sad, lonely even.

"No, because I'm going to miss you too," she admitted.

"Good. I need to tell you something," Kouga said, dropping his voice so that only she could hear it.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Inuyasha's watching us from beyond the clearing. He just called me a dumb ass. I won't freak out. I know how hard that would make it on you. I'm just gonna pretend he's not there and go on like nothing happened," his voice was still barely audible, but Kagome caught every word.

She pulled away from the hug and placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing with her thumb and smiling. "Thank you, Kouga."

Thoughtfully, he put his hands behind his back and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her cheek. Loving the way she turned instantly red, he winked before flashing her a smile and taking off.

x

x

x

x

His blood boiled when he saw Kouga kiss her. He watched as she turned, putting her hands on the lip of the well and waited.

"You can come out now," she yelled.

He hopped down, cover blown and walked over to her cautiously.

"How long were you watching?" she asked, her voice not giving away anything as to how she was feeling or going to react.

"Not long," he said, staring at the back of her head, wishing she would turn around.

"Why?" she said as she slowly turned, granting his wish.

Before he could answer, he caught a glimpse of what she was wearing and couldn't speak. Her very small top left her stomach and back revealed. He'd never seen so much of her skin before. Her tiny tummy rippled with the muscles that she was so proud of. The small skirt left most of her thighs visible to him, and he fought down the urge to reach out and touch her. This was _very_ different from what he was used to seeing her in. Then, after everything, he noticed what the material was. Fur. He suppressed the growl that caught in his throat and turned his head away.

"So, you've decided to stay with Kouga?" he asked.

Inside, Kagome was fighting tears. She hadn't realized how much she actually missed him. His gravelly voice, his harsh reactions; everything that was Inuyasha. She wanted to run into his arms and never look back. But his inquiry about Kouga stopped her fast.

"What makes you say that?" she bit out, irritated at where this was going.

"His smell is all over you. I just figured you two got really close," he growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she yelled back, not at all liking what he was insinuating.

He could tell that he made her really mad; not his intentions, but certainly better than her not talking to him at all. He didn't know what to say, whether to make her angrier or to just apologize. Minutes passed by silently.

Shifting from foot to foot, Kagome waited for a reply, a reaction, anything. When nothing came, she sighed. "If you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving." She turned back around and sat on the lip, with her feet in the well.

"That's what you're good at," he said harshly. His eyes narrowed as he waited for that three letter word to creep off her lips.

She looked over her shoulder at him. He caught the brief look of complete hurt before her eyes glazed over in anger. "You arrogant, self-centered, rude, obnoxious," she started as she jumped down into the well, muttering the entire way about him.

Angered that she left and at some of the things she had said, he jumped in right after her. She had just gotten to the top step of the well house when Inuyasha jumped from the well.

"Rude and obnoxious, huh?" he yelled when she saw him.

"Yes," she screamed, opening the well-house doors and walking across the shrine grounds. "You forgot arrogant, self-centered, exhausting, pathetic…,"

"How am I pathetic?" he yelled, following her as she stomped over to her house. He followed her as she ranted into the house, up the stairs and to her bedroom.

She rounded on him before he could get in the room. "How are you pathetic? Well, let me tell you. You ignore me for months! _Months!_ Then get upset when I want to leave with someone who pays attention to me constantly. That's how you're pathetic, Inuyasha." Before he could shout a rebuttal, she slammed her bedroom door in his face. She rested her forehead on the door for a minute when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"That doesn't make me pathetic. It makes me part human," Inuyasha yelled at her.

"How did you get in here?" she screamed in his face.

"Stupid," he laughed, pointing to the window. "The bathroom window is right next to yours."

"Don't call me stupid!" It was the loudest he had ever heard Kagome scream at him. Her shoulders were thrown forward and her face was down to the floor. When she spoke next, her voice was low, almost weary, tired. "I'm so glad I'm getting over you."

She looked up into the face of the man she truly loved, waiting for the hurt expression that she purposely wanted to cause. She wasn't prepared for the look of desperation, like he had just lost another person in his life. Instantly feeling like she had put another arrow through his heart, she watched as he sunk to the floor, those adorable ears drooping.

"But I still love you," he whispered to her.

Caught up on his words, Kagome slid down onto her butt, her back still pressed against her closed bedroom door. How could he say something like that after everything that's happened?

"What?" she whispered. She watched as his eyes slowly filled with tears, leaking over and spilling down his cheeks.

He shook his head, the only thing he could do, as a sob wracked his body roughly. He couldn't lose her. She couldn't get over him. He couldn't live knowing that he missed his chance. "Please," he whispered.

Kagome stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time. His chest heaved with his sobs. Tears streamed down his face. His eyes were on the floor, that beautiful gold swimming. His ears drooped, barely visible atop his head. He looked…weak. She'd never seen him like this. And it was because of her. "Inuyasha," she sighed. What could she possibly say? That she loved him once but didn't now? That was a lie. She wasn't over him. Not in the least. But she found that she also had feelings for Kouga, whether she wanted to admit them or not.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was bawling in front of the woman of his dreams. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to her, laying his head in her lap. "I don't want you to get over me."

"Inuyasha," she said again. This had been so much easier when she was the one being chosen from. No, now she was the one that had a choice to make. Forgive Inuyasha and give him one last chance. Or she could remain with Kouga. She had no idea what she was going to do. For once, she had some insight to Inuyasha's past situation: her first love, or her new one. "I want to stay with Kouga for a while," she decided aloud.

He looked at up her, his heart breaking. "No, please Kagome, don't," he begged. "You belong with me. I'll prove it to you. Please, just stay with me."

"I'm staying with Kouga when I get back." She wasn't sure if she meant it, but she sounded like it.

Silently, Inuyasha stood and went to the window. Without turning around, is ears flattened further to his head. "I'll see you when you get back. Be safe." He jumped and ran to the well.

Kagome watched and as soon as she heard the well doors, she broke down into tears. "What have I done?" she gasped. She crawled into bed and cried herself into oblivion.

A/N: **So it took me literally forever to update this story and I hope you'll forgive me one day. But here is chapter 3. I have the next chapter almost done. So, stick with me. I won't let you down. Make sure you review and let me know what you think so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha climbed slowly out of the well and fell into a heap near the entrance. Sobbing, he didn't care what he looked like to anyone. How could he not see what he was doing to her? How could he let it get this far? She didn't even want to stay with him anymore.

"_I'm staying with Kouga when I get back."_

Her voice echoed in his ears. It taunted him with his mistakes. His vision blurred with his tears as he tried to stand. Slowly, he forced himself up and began to walk. He wanted to be near his only connection to Kagome now. Once he reached the Tree of Ages, he slumped at its trunk and hugged himself to it. He remembered a time when Kagome had been controlled and pierced him with an arrow. She'd been forced back to her time, but somehow, he could still feel her when he was touching the tree. And right now, that comfort was all he had. He had tried to convince her to stay with him, but he pushed her too far. A hard sobbed wracked his body. What if it was for the last time? Would he never have the chance to pick at her, get her mad, and then make up, just to see the way her cheeks would pink when they'd get close?

He pounded his fist into the ground weakly. He was the bad guy in this situation. Naraku was gone. All of his incarnations defeated. _He _was the one to hurt her. He couldn't think of a way to make it better this time.

x

x

x

x

Off in the distance, a pair of eyes was watching, waiting. Kouga watched the hanyou fall out of the well. He watched as the hanyou sobbed like a child. How had it felt to have Kagome in the arms of another man? Kouga had witnessed that himself many times. He knew what it was like to see the love of his life with another. But he had won. Hadn't he? Then why did it feel so wrong to see this hanyou broken as he walked to the Tree of Ages and then fall at its roots. Why did it feel wrong to watch maybe one of the strongest demons, or half demons, alive sob like a little girl?

Kouga shook his head and started toward the village where the hanyou's friends were staying. Quickly coming up on the small hut where the village's priestess lived, he stopped just outside the door and went in.

"Kouga!" Sango said when he entered. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh," he began. He rubbed the nape of his neck, considering how to get out what he needed to say. "It's Inuyasha."

Miroku stood. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's, well, he's not okay. But he's not injured, well, not on the outside." He was uncomfortable. He didn't want to help out the mutt. He wanted to stay with Kagome. He wasn't ready to give her up, now, or ever. But this just didn't feel right. "He's by the Tree. He needs his friends." With that, he escaped the close space of the hut and took off full speed toward the den. He had to think about things. He needed to find out what he was feeling. Kagome would be home tomorrow. He had until then to figure things out.

Sango and Miroku approached the Tree of Ages slowly, cautiously. She grabbed Miroku's hand when they reached the red and white heap at the bottom of it. Inuyasha was conscious, but he wasn't awake. He'd cried himself to sleep, a fitful sleep. He was mumbling, eyebrows furrowed together, tears still streaming from his eyes. Sango fell to her knees before him and shook his shoulder gently. His eyes opened slowly, but his mumbling continued.

"Kami, we have to get him inside," Miroku said, running a hand over his eyes. This had gone too far. "Inuyasha," he said, kneeling down to put a hand on his friend's other shoulder. "Are you injured?'

He shook his head. No, he wasn't injured, not that they could see anyway. His whole body hurt, all the way down to his soul. Sango and Miroku helped him up and got him back to the hut.

"You have to fight for her," Sango blurted out.

Inuyasha's voice was gravely, "I tried."

"You didn't fight hard enough! You need to…" Sango began, but stopped when Inuyasha sat up and glared at her with swollen, red eyes.

"I told her I love her and that I wanted her to stay with me. And look where it got me. Don't you dare tell me I didn't fight hard enough," he growled. "Naraku was nothing compared to how hard I fought for her."

"Then why isn't she here?" Sango questioned quietly.

"Because," Inuyasha sighed. "I wasn't enough."

"You're enough," Miroku stated confidently. "You just don't know how to show it."

"You need to show her, everyday, that she's always on your mind. Don't give her a reason to doubt you," Sango continued with a nod of her head.

Inuyasha searched his memories of things that Kagome liked. Flowers. Any time they traveled and they walked passed fields, Kagome would walk through them in search of flowers. Inuyasha almost wrinkled his nose at such a girly thing, but if Kagome liked them, he would bring them to her. A determined look crossed his face and he dashed away, leaving Miroku and Sango bewildered.

x

x

x

x

"Kagome?" Kouga called down the dark well. "Are you down there?"

"I'm here," she assured him. As soon as she had come through the time slip, Kouga had been gazing down the well. "How long have you been waiting?" she asked.

"Not long," he lied. He'd been there since the sun had risen. He didn't want to seem desperate, so he kept it to himself. "I missed you."

She grinned despite herself. "I missed you too." She'd only slept for about an hour, staying up trying to decide what she should do.

He put a hand on her face; his thumb flitted lightly over the dark purple bags under her eyes. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Not that well," she admitted.

"You can sleep when we get back to the den if you want," he smiled. Suddenly, his back stiffened and he pulled his hand away, his gaze tossed over to the edge of the trees. "Mutt," he called out.

Inuyasha walked into the clearing and Kagome's voice caught in her throat. What could she say? She was so confused on the whole situation. She looked at his sullen face and couldn't help the frown that graced her features. He gave Koga a curt nod as he walked up to Kagome and shoved a hand full of red tulips toward her.

"I, uh, thought you'd like these. They reminded me of you," he said, then turned and walked away.

Kagome stood with flowers in hand, jaw slack.

"Well, now that that's over, want to get going?" Kouga asked, breaking the silence. She nodded dumbly. Over his shoulder, she kept her gaze on the trees where Inuyasha had disappeared. She didn't notice as Kouga took her hand and swept her up into his arms. She didn't notice they were moving until the tree line had disappeared.

x

x

x

Hey guys! It took me forever to update, I know. Stay with me; I have some good things planned for this story. Anyways, one of my favorite authors, Sueric, is having some trouble in her life right now. So, if any of you love her and her stories as much as I do, head on over to her website and show her some love. Leave her a message. Thanks for all you guys do. Oh, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he ran closer to the wolf den. He'd woken at dawn this morning; dreams of Kagome haunted him even into the daylight. He glanced at the white daisies he'd managed to find this morning. As he approached the wolf den, Kouga emerged, scowl in place.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga debated for a minute before answering. "She went with the other ladies to the springs near here."

"Is she safe?" he asked, meaning to insult Kouga and thoroughly worried at the same time.

"You know she is." Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "Why are you here?"

"I brought these for Kagome," he said, stepping around Kouga to put the daisies on a flat rock by the entrance of the den. The white was a stark contrast to the muted browns and grays of the mountain area. He felt one of the petals, reminding him of Kagome's soft skin. "Let her know," he said as he turned to go.

"Wait," Kouga called. He sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. The sad glint in Inuyasha's eyes made him wince. "Listen," he started, not sure what he wanted to say. "Kagome is here of her own free will. I'm not forcing her to stay. And when, eh, if she wants to leave, I'll let her." Inuyasha squinted at him the harsh morning light but didn't say anything.

"I love her, too," Kouga said. "And this isn't anything personal. I want her happy, regardless of her choice."

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "It's a fair fight," he said, his gaze turning hard. "But I won't give up. She was made for me."

Kouga nodded his understanding, but his mouth was set into a firm line. Wasn't that the exact same thing he thought at night when he watched her sleep? "Fair fight," he murmured. "I'll fight for her just as hard as you. I love her as much as you do."

"I doubt that," Inuyasha sneered. Rivals. Now more than ever, they were rivals. Clenching his jaw, lips set in a firm line, he promised himself that he wouldn't lose Kagome. She was his light, his world, his everything and he couldn't lose her now.

X

X

X

X

Just moments after Inuyasha had disappeared over the horizon, a clean, familiar scent wafted across the gentle breeze right before Kagome stepped around the edge of the clearing. Kouga's knees almost buckled when he looked at her. Hair dewy from the springs, she smiled when she saw him. Her gaze fell just behind him, seeing the flowers before turning her gaze back to him.

"Those are from Inuyasha." He watched her back stiffen and her smile became tight, forced.

"Where is he?" she asked nervously.

"He left."

Kagome sighed. Why was Inuyasha doing this to her? Could he have done all of the romantic things before? She growled and stomped toward the flowers. She grabbed them and strode into the den.

Kouga watched her with an amused grin. His thoughts were serious though. Inuyasha's mistakes had granted him a chance with her. He wasn't going to just let it pass by. As he walked into the den, his grin grew. He could hear her huffing and stomping at the back of the cave.

"…stupid…-yasha," she was mumbling as she tried to figure out what to do with the flowers. She put them in one spot, mumbled indecencies, then moved them again. "So stubborn!" she squealed before throwing the flowers.

Kouga's grin faded. Everything between Inuyasha and he seemed like nothing compared to what Kagome was going through. She was the one they were fighting over. She, in the end, would break one of them. That kind of power had to be stressful. He bent down and picked up the flowers and tied them in a knot with one of the stems. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. No," she sighed. "I don't know." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"Take it easy," he said. "Both of us are willing to wait forever for to decide."

_Why? _she thought. She almost laughed when she thought about her situation. How many Japanese girls could say that they had two mythical beings fighting for her affections? Not one. It wasn't like she could just call up one of her high school friends and ask for advice. And her mom would just tell her to follow her heart. Kagome thought she _had been_ following her heart.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice Kouga walk up to her. He gently pulled her bottom lip from her teeth with his thumb. "Don't hurt yourself over us," he said, his eyes still on her lips.

She licked her lips nervously. Kouga started to lean in and Kagome closed her eyes. In the darkness, golden eyes flashed. _Golden eyes? _She quickly turned her head to the side as his lips grazed over her cheek. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. She could tell he was disappointed.

X

X

X

X

Inuyasha took his time getting back to the village. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of her. He wondered what she thought of his flowers. His stomach gave a sudden lurch. What if she had hated them? No, he shook his head. Kagome wasn't like that.

"How'd it go?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha walked by him.

He shrugged and continued toward Kaeda's hut. "Didn't see her."

"You didn't even see her?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha, I don't think…"

Inuyasha's glare cut him off. "I don't need advice from a lecher," he growled. "And how you saw me the other day, just forget about it. I was being weak. It won't happen again." _Kagome doesn't want someone weak. What good am I to her if I can't protect her?_ He let his thoughts turn hard. He had to be stronger if he wanted Kagome to choose him.

"Showing emotion doesn't make you weak, my friend," Miroku stated as he started back toward the hut after Inuyasha.

"Have you told Sango how you feel about her?" Inuyasha shot back. He didn't even try to hide his smirk at the tell-tale blush that darkened the monk's cheeks. "Don't give me advice you can't follow." The hanyou hopped up and hunkered down on top of Kaeda's hut without another word.

So deep in thought, he hadn't realized the day had passed him by until he was surrounded by darkness. He could hear the quiet slumber of his companions in the hut beneath him. His ears perked to hear the sounds of his forest. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so he relaxed slightly, wondering what the new day would bring.

X

X

X

X

A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to wish you all a Happy New Year! Be safe and enjoy yourselves. I love all of my readers and I want to send out a special thanks to my reviewers. You mean the world to me and inspire me to keep writing. Keep up the reviews!

Love,

iheartinuyasha


	6. Chapter 6

Fourteen days. That's how long Inuyasha had been torturing her by bringing her various wild flowers every day. Kagome had even gone home for most of the days. Sure enough, every morning Inuyasha had shown up with pretty purple, pink, yellow, blue and orange flowers. What made it worse was how much she liked the flowers. It was like he picked each bouquet with the utmost care, thoughtfully choosing each flower he thought she'd like.

Why was it that her heart lurched at the sight of his hopeful eyes and his bashful smile? He was acting like a completely different person and she couldn't put her finger on why it bothered her so much. Maybe it was because she was so used to seeing him stubborn and tough. Seeing him practically groveling at her feet everyday was a bit unnerving.

A small tap on her window took her out of her thoughts. She spun around to see said hanyou looking in the window with a bundle of pink daisies hanging from his mouth. "It's open," she called, noting the sun setting behind him. He never waited for me to invite him in until the flower charade started, she thought grumpily.

"Here," he said, the bright blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Thank you," she said tightly, grabbing the flowers and sticking them into the already stuffed vase on her dresser. "Isn't it a little late in the day?"

Inuyasha glanced behind him at the darkening sky. He had come later than usual because he was helping Miroku with some rogue demons attacking the outlying villages. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concern etching into his eyes.

"Yes. Everything is fine," she said, her frown saying otherwise.

He didn't push it. He knew, based on experience, that if he nagged her about what was bothering her, they'd get into another argument. He couldn't afford the step back in their relationship, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Is that all you needed?" she asked shortly, not noticing the mild look of shock and anger that flashed over his features before he could mask them.

"Yeah," he sighed. "That's all."

She turned to tell him goodbye but he was already gone, the curtains blowing lightly in the wind. She sank down onto her bed, defeated. Nothing was getting better between them. It was just awkward. He was being unnaturally nice and she was being unnaturally fed up with him. She never wanted it to get that far.

She sighed, looking out the window at the moon. It was a faint sliver in the night sky. The new moon; it was almost here. She wondered what Inuyasha would do that night. Kagome knew he wouldn't let the others know how much being human bothered him, even if it was only for one night. A being of action, he always wanted to protect them. Having a night of weakness, when he couldn't control his emotions, and ultimately his words, always left the group on edge.

Kagome realized how much they all relied on each other for balance. Years of spending day in and day out together had made their bond unbreakable. Or so Kagome had thought. She was the one who had walked away from it. A pang of guilt seized her. She had thrown the whole thing off balance when she decided to stay with Kouga.

Kouga. His bright, hopeful eyes. She'd given him that hope without ever really knowing if she could have feelings for him. The fact that she had grown to care for him, but not yet love him, was something that hadn't really surprised her. As charming as he seemed, the wolf prince had been polite and courteous the entire time she was with him. Kouga only wanted her happiness.

"Ugh!" Kagome slammed herself onto her bed. This was becoming a nightmare. Sleep slowly claimed her, but as soon as the sun rose, she woke. She sat up, determined. She grabbed her yellow backpack and headed for the well house. She had to make a choice.

X

X

X

X

Kouga slid to a halt just inside the foliage of the forest leaves by the well. Gritting his teeth against the abject misery of missing Kagome, he had run the distance from the den to the well daily. Her subtle sent drifted to him on the breeze as he focused his eyes on her pulling herself from the well. He bit back a growl as she sat on the lip of the well and buried her face in her hands. He stepped from the shade and went to her.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, putting a comforting arm around her. "Why the sad face?"

Kagome sighed and hid her face in his shoulder. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

If only, she thought ruefully. "Can you show me my future?" she wondered absentmindedly.

He shot her a confused look before letting the thought pass. Kouga felt a jolt in his heart as he thought of her picking Inuyasha and him being left alone. He was tired of losing to that pile of dog crap. He just had to find a way to convince her that they were meant to be.

"Kagome," he started, but the look in her eyes stopped him. What was that emotion he saw? Dozens of feelings swirling in the deep abyss of her eyes; he couldn't help it as he started to lean in.

Kagome thought the alarms would have gone off in her head much the same way they had the first time. This time, though, all she felt was hope that maybe if she let him kiss her, it would answer her question. What would happen if she picked Kouga? She closed her eyes and waited.

The wind billowed around them, circled them as their lips finally met. Kagome gasped against his lips, his soft, soft lips. No! she thought maddeningly. It wasn't supposed to be nice. It wasn't supposed to feel this good. If she was honest with herself, she would have been able to admit that she was sure that Kouga kissing her wouldn't be like this. Laughing at her stupid expectations, she started to feel guilt tugging at her mind. How dare she lower her expectations of Kouga to make the decision easier for herself. What kind of person was she?

As her lips moved against his and his hands circled her waist to pull her closer, Kagome felt herself falling farther, faster. Would he catch her if she let go? Would he be there to make sure that she never felt she had to choose again? Or was she kidding herself and she'd open her eyes to see that he'd left her with only a lingering of dust in the air to remind her that he was ever even there to begin with.

Kouga wasn't like that, was he? He kissed her bottom lip once, twice, and put his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes to meet his. Why was he so wonderful? How was she supposed to make a choice when Kouga kissed her like that?

She took a step back, her hand reaching behind her to grasp the edge of the well. "I, uh," she tried. Think, Kagome! "I forgot something," she blurted before she leapt backward into the well. The comforting flow of the time slip did little for her frazzled nerves. She landed in a crouch in the well in her time. Cradled against the worn wood, she tried to think of a way to choose one of them after what had just happened.

X

X

X

X

A/N: **Hey, guys. Whew! Who else has imagined our favorite wolf demon's lips on theirs? Heh, I have. I was kind of disappointed with the amount of review that this story has been getting. A HUGE thank you goes out to those who leave me some kind words. I like to know what you're thinking after you've read a new chapter. So, please, leave me a review. I should be updating this story again in the next week or so...I know, I know...That seems strange for me because I've had this story going for a long time now. Don't worry...there's a lot of good juicy chapters to come! Stay tuned.**

**A special thanks to these reviewers for the last chapter:**

**-DinosaursgoRawr101-Thanks for reviewing ALL of the chapters!**

**-Kouga's older woman-I love the name.**

**-siriusblack98- Thanks for reviewing ALL of the chapters!**

**-Loves Inuyasha-I should have the next chapter out by Friday, so read, read, read!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent on the breeze just as he and Miroku were cresting the hill to Kaeda's village. His eyes narrowed in concern as her scent dissipated; she hadn't stayed for very long.

He nodded to Miroku before he took off toward the well. Kagome hadn't come into the village and her scent didn't lead away from the clearing around the well. He slowed to a walk on the path to the clearing. Kouga was there. Hands splayed on the lip of the well, he was peering down into it.

Inuyasha let the growl he was suppressing bubble to the surface and Kouga glanced at him. Inuyasha circled the well, eyes never leaving Kouga. He stopped on the opposite side and took a glance down into the darkness. Kagome wasn't down there, so why was Kouga staring?

Kouga tried to act civil, he really did, but he couldn't hide the cocky grin that emerged.

"What's with the face?" Inuyasha bit out, irritated.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." Kouga's smile grew and he laughed into the dark well.

"Spit it out, why don't you," Inuyasha growled.

"You know how we said it'd be a fair fight?"

Inuyasha nodded and gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he tried to control himself.

"Well, I think I've one-upped you, mutt." Kouga let out another hearty laugh. "Kagome and I just shared one hell of an amazing kiss."

Inuyasha's vision blurred red and he gripped Tetsusaiga with all of his power. Minutes passed and the tension grew as he tried to gather enough restraint not to leap over the well and rip the hide off of the wolf demon. He felt betrayed. He felt wounded. The knowledge of the two together cut him to the quick.

Inuyasha gasped for air. He had to breathe. He had to control himself. This was just a test of his strength. As he fought for reality, his mind reeled. How would he be able to control his upset when he saw her? There was no getting around something like this. She'd either hide in the future until she thought he wasn't mad, or he'd pretend like it didn't bother him at all and they'd go back to the way they were before it happened. He'd probably end up going back to get her. Wait!

The smile of triumph on Inuyasha's face made Kouga take a step back in surprise. "One-upped me, huh?" Inuyasha hopped up onto the edge of the well. "Sorry, but you forget one very important thing."

Kouga took a step back in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Try and follow me, asshole," Inuyasha smirked before dropping through the time slip. The cool air rippled around him as he waited to step down in the darkness of the well house in the future.

As his left foot touched down in the dirt, his right foot hit something soft and he lost his balance. Crying out as he fell, he braced himself with his hands as his knees landed between two very warm legs.

X

X

X

X

Kagome couldn't even find it in her to leave the well after she had escaped Kouga's thick gaze. Staying in the quiet darkness of the well, with the safety of the well house roof over her, gave her some comfort. Back against the worn wood, legs stretched out in front of her, Kagome sighed. She touched her lips gently. Was it supposed to feel like that? How was she supposed to feel when she had such a choice to make? She rubbed tiny circles on her temples as her mind exploded with unanswered questions. Time passed slowly as she sat pondering.

Kagome was dragged out of her thoughts when she felt the gust of the time slip flow past her. She wasn't prepared for the foot that came down on her thigh or the shout of surprise that was emitted, as Inuyasha crashed down on her. He landed with his hands on either side of her head and his knees between hers thighs.

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's dark eyes. For having almost falling on his face, he couldn't really complain about basically landing in her lap. He caught the burning red of her cheeks as he closed his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice deeper than he had intended.

"Yeah," she whispered, her voice failing.

He sighed. This was the chance he'd been waiting for to show her that it was different this time. He wouldn't lose her. Gathering his courage, Inuyasha ducked his head down and captured her lips. Inuyasha's sinewy arms pulled her up against his chest as he sat back on his legs.

He held her firmly against him and for the first time in a very long time, Inuyasha felt like he had made the right choice. For as bad as he was with words, he would show Kagome that he loved her in other ways. He would make sure that she didn't have a single doubt in her mind of his love. Inuyasha made the silent vow as their lips melted together.

X

X

X

X

Okay, so it's not as long as I thought it would be...and I posted it a lot later than I thought I was going to...but what better way to end two chapters right in a row? Now who do you think she should choose? Ask yourselves this: If Kouga kissed you and then Inuyasha kissed you...what would you do?

My answer: Melt into a puddle of goo...and then rewind time...over and over and over and over and over...

Lol...review my lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome was in rapture. His lips were warm and soft and felt way, _way_ too good to be true. She felt like the only thing holding her from floating away were the strong arms locked around her. She couldn't contain herself as her hands reached out to pull him closer still; her fingers knotted themselves in the thick fabric over his shoulders. _Wait! _her mind told her, but Inuyasha's lips were telling her that there wasn't any reason to wait, ever again. All the kissing she'd done today was a definite change for her. _That _sudden thought sent an alert through her mind, alarms blaring between her ears as her eyes opened wide.

Kagome's muffled gasp made Inuyasha open is eyes and his lips stilled at the look in her doe eyes. His whole body tensed as the emotions flitted, one after another. Pain, confusion, sadness, more confusion. It sent him spiraling back down from the euphoria he had been previously experiencing. Without another sound, Kagome pulled out of his arms and scrambled up the ladder, leaving the well house doors wide open. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the front door to her house slam shut behind her.

"What just happened?" he muttered, leaning his head back and letting it rest on the side of the well. He looked up at the wooden roof and sighed. He'd never felt anything like kissing Kagome. It wasn't his first kiss, no, but it was a completely different experience than his previous kisses. The brief kisses with Kikyo were cold, desperate things meant to grasp what was left of their relationship, however fleeting it was. Kagome was the exact opposite. Being with her lit a flame in the base of his stomach. It was desire and heat. She made him want to do things that made his face burn with embarrassment at just the thought. Kikyo made him want to die with her. Kagome made him feel more alive than he'd ever felt before.

Standing, he decided not to run. Facing whatever just happened would be better than not knowing.

X

X

X

X

Slamming her door shut behind her, Kagome sank to the floor beside her bed and hid her face in her arms. How could she have gone from kissing Kouga right into Inuyasha's arms? What kind of person does that? She shook her head; was she that type of girl? There was a gentle knock at the door and she glanced up just as Inuyasha peeked through the small gap. He closed it behind him and stood awkwardly just inside.

She stared at him a moment before saying quietly, "Since when have you ever used a door?"

He hid his smirk and came in and pulled her to her feet. "I don't know what just happened," he told her.

She blinked at him, trying to control the anger and shame she felt for herself. "What just happened was I went from kissing Kouga to kissing you."

Inuyasha flinched at the vivid reminder of Kagome with someone else. It made him clench his hands into fists, his claws digging into the calloused skin. "I'm not going to apologize," he decided out loud.

She glared at him. She honestly didn't expect him to feel sorry for kissing her. In all honesty, she thought he'd be mad for the same reason she was mad at herself. "Why did you follow me?"

"I think what we just did in the well explains that," he answered shortly. What did he do to make her so mad?

This just added to her temper. She stomped around him and opened the door. "Leave."

"No!" he shouted as he stepped around her and shut the door again.

"Why won't you take a hint?" she screamed in his face.

Anger flaring, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her, holding her against the door. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let go of me! And like you don't know what that means." She struggled against his strong hold. He wasn't hurting her, and he never would, but his hands and fingers made a complete circle around the top of her arms and she couldn't escape.

"I don't know what it means," he shouted, his face less than an inch from hers. Their noses were practically touching. "Why don't you tell me."

"I don't want to!" she screamed back.

"You are so damn frustrating, woman. Why can't you just say what you're really thinking instead of making me jump through all of these hoops."

"Don't call me woman. And you're one to talk. When have you ever told me what you're thinking? Never! I'm always left guessing." Her face was red, she knew it was. Her anger was palpable.

"Want to know what I'm really thinking?" he asked her. She nodded sharply, sarcastically. He smashed his lips against hers. _That should shut her up_, he thought menacingly.

Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha dominated her in the kiss. Her emotions flashed from anger to desire then back to anger, where it stayed. Her hands flat on his stomach, she pushed him with every ounce of her strength. Inuyasha was caught by surprise as he fell back, pulling her down on top of him. Before he landed, she was up and huffing, her cheeks bright red. He was on his feet in an instant as she stood glaring at him from as far away from him as she could get, which considering the size of her room, wasn't very far.

Something in his mind snapped. He stomped up to her and threw her over his shoulder. Inuyasha headed for the window and jumped out before she had time to protest. Landing softly on the shrine grounds, he ran head-long for the well and dove in as soon as he was within reach.

Kagome was just left to hang on. She knew he'd never drop her, but the look in his eyes before he grabbed her was something she'd never seen before. It was a look of finality. There wouldn't be any more fighting. There wouldn't be any more bouncing between emotions. He wanted a decision.

The time slip opened around them and Inuyasha leaped up as soon as his feet hit the cool earth of the Feudal Era. Like he assumed, Kouga was still in the meadow by the well. Inuyasha covered the short distance and set Kagome down between them. His eyes, dangerous, daring, told Kagome he was dead serious. She and Kouga stared at him for a long time before he spoke.

"Choose."

X

X

X

X

Hey guys! Had to update today before work. I'm really excited about this chapter. I know some of you aren't going to like the next chapter though. Just hang through it, ok? I'll explain a surprise that's going to happen after this story. (It's another story that I'm working on that some of you are going to LOVE.)

Ok, leave me a comment and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

She could feel the wind shifting around them, stilling. Each blade of grass and ever leaf on every tree seemed to bend toward her, waiting, listening. The Earth itself seemed to still on it's axis in wait for her choice.

Shouldn't she be mad? Why was she the one who had to break someone's heart? She was so much better at taking the heartbreak. She glanced left; golden eyes stared back at her, defensive and prepared. She glanced right; cobalt blue blinked at her happily. She was lost. She could just tell them to fight and to the victor goes the spoils. Of course, that would mean one of them would die. But didn't rejection concerning matters of the heart make you want to die anyway? _Choose_. Yeah, okay. Kagome made a mental note not to be in a love triangle in her next life.

She heard Inuyasha growl low in his throat. Patience was never one of his strong points. Kagome thought of making a mental list of pros and cons, but she felt that she was somehow short-changing the both of them. What could she add? _Inuyasha saved my life multiple times, so has Kouga_. Biting her lip, she stopped herself from using eeny-meeny-miney-moe to pick who she wanted to be with.

Suddenly, in the span of mere seconds, three things happened simultaneously. First, all three turned to the far side of the clearing as an unbearably strong aura uncloaked itself. Second, two thick tentacles shot out, catching both Inuyasha _and_ Kouga as it coiled itself around their bodies and held them to the ground. And finally, a third tentacle shot out of the tree-line and looped around Kagome's neck,hoisting her off the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kouga shouted in unison.

Struggling to get his feet underneath him, Kouga shifted his weight to try and loosen the appendage. It only made it tighten it's hold on him. Inuyasha was reaching for his sword, which had been knocked away when they were caught off-guard by the attack. He let a string of expletives go when he glanced at Kagome's struggling form.

Her legs were dangling in the air, kicking and her nails were digging into the vine around her throat. It tightened slightly and she saw her vision start to swim. She knew she'd loose consciousness soon. She glanced at the ground to see both men staring at her, wide eyed, struggling with all of their power to get to her.

Dark laughter made her eyes focus on the edge of the clearing. Naraku sauntered out from the shade of the trees, a smug smile on his lips. "Looks like the best way to catch two prince' is to throw a damsel between them." His laughter was drowned out when Inuyasha unleashed a savage growl. Something in him snapped at the look on Naraku's face and he ripped his arms free and sliced through the tentacle. Dodging several more on his path to Kagome, he wasn't prepared for the sharp winds to slice through him, knocking his sword from his hand. Kagura stood at the opposite edge of the clearing folding her fan. Inuyasha hit the dirt. Another, thicker wine wound its way around him, trapping his arms once more and squeezing.

Kouga, who had been biding his time for a distraction, kicked at the tentacle and splintered it. Before he could even sprint to Kagome's side, more vines came up from the ground, wrapping themselves around him from his neck to his feet. He screamed for Kagome, who's feet had stopped kicking.

Inuyasha's vision blurred with anger. He could see Kagome's face; it was bordering a sickly purple color. Her legs were swinging slightly in the air under her, her hands had stopped in their escape attempt and were hanging limply by her sides.

"No! Let her go!" he screamed. "Let her go you sick bastard," he roared.

"Let her go?" Naraku laughed darkly. "What a fantastic idea." His grin sent chills up Kouga's spine as the vine around Kagome slackened and then released. Her limp body fell to the ground below and landed with a thud. She didn't move.

"Kagome!" they both screamed together, again. Inuyasha's eyes bled red. He searched for his sword only to come up short; it was too far away to help him now. Watching Kagome's still body, Inuyasha let himself go to his inner demon.

Kouga looked on in fascination as Inuyasha's body transformed. His fangs and claws grew deadlier, his eyes took on a deeper red hue and his whole body seemed to radiate a power that he'd never seen before. The hanyou flexed his arms and splintered the tentacles around him. Naraku stood by, grinning at the changed hanyou. Inuyasha stomped over to Kouga and freed him.

"Help her," he said in a gravely voice Kouga had never heard before.

Kouga sprinted to Kagome's side and swooped her up into his arms in one motion. They were out of the clearing before Naraku could even blink. Kouga ran to the village, to the old woman priestess, who had tended the wounds of Kagome's group for years. He threw the flap to her hut open and marched in. Kagome was barely breathing.

"Aye, set her down here," Kaede said as she rushed to the fallen girls side. She checked her pulse and the bruises that had already formed on her neck. "She seems fine. The child needs to wake up on her own."

Kouga nodded his understanding. A sudden thought hit him and he picked Kagome up into his arms against the old woman's protests. "Naraku is too close for my liking. Tell Inuyasha that I took her to the den. He knows where it's at. Thank you for your help."

He was out of the hut before she could even reply.

X

X

X

X

Just as Kouga had taken Kagome, Inuyasha ran to his sword and then turned on Naraku, a devilish grin quirked onto his face. He leveled his sword at the evil hanyou. "Your ass is mine."

X

X

X

X

Hey guys! I know some of you probably hate me a little right now. You have to ask yourself though...is this really the first cliff hanger I've ever left you with? Obviously not. I'm known for my epic cliff hangers. Hah! Only a few chapters left. Leave me a review to tell me what you think! I love you guys!

iheartinuyasha

ps: For any of you who like Harry Potter...(uhhh...everyone!) I wrote a short fanfic about Hermione and Ron! Check out my profile to get the link to the story!


	10. Chapter 10

Stopping short at the entrance of the den, Kouga ordered a few of the wolves to gather some supplies for Kagome. He growled in frustration as he set Kagome down on a bed of furs, only to have her body loll back and forth from the motion. Kouga rubbed the back of his knuckles against her soft cheek and pulled some furs up to her chin.

"Please be alright," he murmured to her, pleaded with her.

Kagome's eyebrows crinkled together and she coughed. "Inuyasha," she mumbled. Kouga took a step back, his heart constricted painfully in his chest. He sat down beside her and brushed the hair off her face. He knew what he had to do.

X

X

X

X

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the hilt of his inheritance, the sword he was destined to have. He stared through a crimson gaze at the evil hanyou that dared to hurt Kagome, the girl he was destined to be with. A thought flitted across his hazy mind. How was he a full demon and still in control? _Kagome_. The answer came to him. She kept him sane through the craziness. He would defend her and protect her forever.

As Inuyasha raised his fang sword, he felt a rush of power flow into him and settle. This was it. He would tear that worthless Naraku limb from limb until he regretted ever touching Kagome. He barely noticed when his feet sprang forward as he rushed Naraku. His power was building, even as the evil hanyou blocked each of his attacks. They were becoming quicker. His power was increasing still.

_Stupid ass_, Inuyasha thought as he blindsided Naraku and blew half of his body of tentacles away. Sango's hiraikotsu came flying into view. Naraku easily blocked it and tossed it from sight. She was already atop Kirara and after her weapon as it sailed across the tree tops and out of sight. Miroku was tossing sutras as fast as he could at Naraku from the tree line, while dodging tentacles and random demons.

Inuyasha didn't know when his two friends had rushed to the scene, but he was thankful for the added distraction as they battled. He could feel his skin starting to tingle. He sent Naraku a grin before bracing himself and pushing all of the power that had built up, out and through the blade. The force that ripped out of the legendary sword blasted Inuyasha back. He managed to get back to his feet as the attack hit Naraku dead on. His massive body broke into dust, falling and floating on the breeze. His head landed on the ground in the middle of the debris, his eyes a blank and dead. Inuyasha stalked over to it and thrust his sword though it, spitting in the ashes of his fallen enemy.

"Kami," he heard behind him. He turned to see Miroku staring at his hand, the wind tunnel gone. When Inuyasha stepped toward him to see, Miroku leaned into a fighting stance, his staff poised in front of him. "Sango, stay back," he said as the demon slayer and her partner landed behind him.

"Is he going to attack us too?" she asked.

_Attack them too?_ Inuyasha paused and looked down at his hands. His claws were twice as long as normal. _Twice as deadly_. He was still a full demon and they were afraid of him. "Sango," he started, but closed his lips over his elongated fangs. She'd flinched at the gravely voice that had come out.

"Don't look at her." Miroku tightened his grip on his staff and stepped in front of Sango, hiding her from view. "Inuyasha, if you can hear me, revert back to your half-demon self."

"Of course I can hear you, idiot. I'm not deaf," Inuyasha bit out.

Miroku's eyebrows raised, though his hold on his weapon remained steady. "You mean, you're in control?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I think I would've killed you by now if I wasn't." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and crossed his arms over his chest. "I repeat: idiot."

Miroku and Sango watched as his claws and fangs shortened, the stripes on his cheeks faded and the red returned to the glorious gold color they all recognized. Surprised again, though this time he fell into a relaxed stance, Miroku let out a sigh of relief. "How were you in control?" he asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I just kept thinking about Kagome." His cheeks pinked a bit as he admitted this.

"Why didn't that ever work before?" Sango questioned.

_Because I never let myself admit how I feel about her_. He thought this, though he didn't say it out loud. The blush on his cheeks darkened a bit before he shook his head. "I don't know."

"I can't believe it's gone," Miroku said, absently. Sango took his hand, the one with a newly formed scar in the shape of a small swirl. She rubbed a finger across it and he shuddered. "It tickles," he smiled. "I've never felt the palm of this hand before."

"Cut the crap," Inuyasha said, sick of this tender moment. He wanted a tender moment of his own. "Where did wolf shit take Kagome?"

"He ran toward the village." Before Sango turned to point, Inuyasha had taken off at full speed. "Who do you hope wins Kagome's heart?" she asked Miroku, who was still staring at his hand, which was still in hers.

"All I care about, my dearest, is _your _heart." He smiled and before she realized and could pull her hand away, he pulled her into an embrace. "It's over. We can finally be together."

She laughed into his chest and threw her arms around his neck. "Finally."

X

X

X

X

Inuyasha dashed as fast as he could to Kaede's hut. Skidding to a stop outside of it, he caught Kouga's trail heading in a different direction.

"He ran off with her," Kaede said, emerging from her home. "He felt this was too close to the battle."

Inuyasha took off again without so much as a nod, leaving the old priestess in the dust. He was sure that the wolf had taken her to his den. It would only take an hour or so to run the distance, so Inuyasha forced himself to run faster. _Kagome. _Her name echoing in his mind was driving his need to see her higher, farther. He would hold her in his arms, whether she liked it or not. Would she consider him a failure for letting her get hurt the way she was? He shook his head. Not his Kagome. She would never think bad of anyone. Seeing the good in everything was usually what led to her being manipulated for the jewel. He smiled. She'd be by his side forever and he'd protect her with everything he had. If only she'd choose him. His smile wavered. What would he do if she chose the wolf?

"No," Inuyasha growled. He had to be the one.

Coming up quick on the wolf den, Inuyasha could hear Kagome's laughter. Relief washed though him so fast that he almost tripped on his feet. Her laughter was dizzying. When he saw her, she was sitting just inside, a small wolf cub was playing with a rope, tugging and pulling, trying to get the other end out of her hand. It let out playful little growls, making her giggle louder. Inuyasha could see Kouga standing nearby, a look he couldn't quite place on his face.

Before she could protest, Inuyasha pulled her up into his arms and squeezed her gently. He buried his nose in her hair; her scent calmed him instantly. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, her voice kind. She knew the things he thought about when she was injured. Fully blaming himself was what he usually did. No doubt about it, he had probably scoured his mind for a way to make it up to her, even though she didn't see him at fault for her injuries. He set her on her feet slowly, loving the way she slid down his body before her toes touched the earthen floor. He pulled her hand out and dropped Naraku's chunk of the sacred jewel into her hand. She stared at it for a minute, unsure of what she was seeing.

"I destroyed him for good," he said, his voice still quiet.

Kagome blinked. "Y-you destroyed him?"

"I wasn't alone, if that's what you're thinking," Inuyasha said quickly.

"So he's really gone then, muttface?" Kouga said, coming up to stand on Kagome's other side.

"He's gone," Inuyasha confirmed with a firm nod of his head. "That bastard didn't stand a chance."

The conversation lulled to a halt and Kagome could feel two sets of eyes on her. They were waiting for her to finish their earlier discussion, which involved her breaking someone's heart. Kagome cleared her throat and looked at her shoes. She hated herself at that moment. She was too much of a coward to look either one of them in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when Kouga pulled her into a hug. She could feel Inuyasha tense beside her.

"Kagome," he sighed. "Oh, Kagome." He let go of her and rubbed the back of his knuckles up her cheek.

"Kouga?" she asked, confused.

"I don't want you to pick me," he said finally.

X

X

X

X

I know this update took me forever to do. I apologize. I have one more chapter to write, then this story should be finished. For those of you who like Kagome/Kouga pairings, I wrote a one-shot about them. It's called "Wolfy." I think it's a cute little story. So...read this...comment...then read that...then comment again! Please, let me know what you're thinking after you read my stories. Comments/reviews help me, encourage me. Thanks again guys! Oh, and sorry for the cliff-hanger...I promise it's the last one...for this story at least. ;p

Love,

iheartinuyasha


	11. Chapter 11 An End

Inuyasha cringed as Kagome's tears soaked the back of his haori. He held her legs tighter against him as he drove his legs toward Kaede's village. She was heart-broken. It was partly his fault. Mostly his fault. He sighed. It was _all _his fault.

Kagome pressed her forehead to Inuyasha's back and resisted the urge to slap herself. Her tears were slowing, reduced to mere shudders and hiccups. Her mind kept drifting to the look on Kouga's face when he told her to pick Inuyasha. It was his final act of kindness toward her after everything they'd been through together. She'd spent weeks by his side, falling in love with him, only to have him break both of their hearts in a whirlwind decision that was all his own.

"_I don't want you to pick me," Kouga said, his eyes awash with tears. He forced a smile that she could see through immediately._

"_What?" she asked, thoroughly confused._

"_I know you love me," he said, pushing the bangs off her face to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You just love him more."_

_She didn't know what to say as Kouga pulled her into a hug and a warm kiss on the lips. She didn't know what to say as he threatened to pulverize Inuyasha if he ever let her get in harms way. She didn't know what to say when Kouga promised Inuyasha that if he made one wrong move, he'd be there to pick up the pieces faster than Inuyasha could blink. And she didn't know what to say when he waved goodbye and took off into the mountains. It was only when the tears came that Kagome fully understood what had happened. Kouga had chosen for her when she, herself, couldn't. He'd sacrificed his own feelings for her benefit and had chosen to be the loser in a sick game of love._

_Inuyasha hadn't tried to soothe her. He only knew too well what it was like to have to choose. She'd heard him whisper things to her, over his shoulder, as he was running. Things that were unlike him. Things that she couldn't comprehend yet._

Kagome blinked hard. They were sitting in the Tree of Ages, high on one of Inuyasha's favorite branches. She didn't remember getting there. His chin was resting on her head; she was tucked safely in his arms. Where she should've been from the start, as far as Inuyasha was concerned. His biggest regret was pushing her into another's arms. They belonged together. He snorted, a piece of her hair lifted and settled with the small gust. She pulled back from him suddenly. Here eyes were swollen and red, her nose pink and sniffling.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Don't you dare," he threatened. "Don't you dare apologize for this."

"But if I would've just given you a little more time," she started. At his threatening growl, Kagome hushed and worried her bottom lip.

"Don't do that either," he said in a soft voice, pulling her lip from between her teeth. His thumb lingered over it, ghosted across the soft skin. "_I'm _the one that hurt _you_, not the other way around."

"That's a lie," sighed. At his questioning glance, she toyed with the collar of his haori. "That night, do you remember? The night I told you I was over you." Her fingers stilled at the way his body flinched. He _did_ remember.

He shrugged, playing it down. "Vaguely."

"Liar," she said quietly. "We've both hurt each other so much. Do we even deserve to be happy?"

Inuyasha lifted her chin, brown clashed with gold. "Yes, we do."

She shook her head and a few silent tears fell from her eyes. He pulled her tighter, his forehead resting against her so he could keep her gaze. "You know how I know?" She waited for him to answer and bit her lip again. "It's cause we're still together."

Kagome closed her eyes and cried. He was right. Even after everything that had happened, they were still in each other's arms, where they belonged. "For how long?"

He looked at her knowingly. "Forever."

She smiled through her tears and snuggled into his chest. He pushed her back a little and caught her eyes. "Do you know what that means?"

"I know what it means," she assured him. "Kouga and I talked a lot while we were together," she admitted, her cheeks taking on a hint of pink.

Squelching the rising anger in his chest about the mention of _his_ Kagome doing _anything_ with Kouga, he nodded and said "Go on."

"Well, basically what he told me is that once it's, well, um," she stopped. The blush on her face darkened. "Once it's _final_, it's forever. One love your entire life."

He nodded. That about summed it up. "Are you sure you want that with me?"

"It's like you said," she smiled. He couldn't help himself as he smiled too.

Inuyasha leaned in slowly, cautiously. Kagome watched him, an amused grin surfacing on her face. She knew that dopey grin. She closed her eyes and anticipated the moment when their lips would touch. He kissed her softly, tenderly. Hiding the pent up emotions that were floating toward the surface, he kept his hold on her light. He started when she pulled him roughly against her, her arms tightening around his shoulders, her legs circling his waist. He didn't have time to be embarrassed about their position as he settled her in his lap, their bodies pressed together tightly.

All the passion and waiting coiled into a ball in the pit of her stomach. She pushed at his shoulders and pulled him closer. The tension was released into the atmosphere like a cosmic wave, knocking them even tighter together. The need to touch overlapped the relief that it was finally happening and enveloped the two as wanton desire made itself known. Inuyasha pulled her shirt up over her head in one swift move as her fingers deftly pulled apart the ties of his haori. A fire erupted as a fissure cracked, sending them both spiraling, skin on skin. Losing herself quickly in the passion and heat, Kagome begged it all to make sense. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. This felt… _right. _

She pulled back. Another wave of desire hit her as she watched him. Panting slightly, lips swollen and eyes wild, Inuyasha looked like he was about to eat her alive. A delicious giggle of delight escaped her equally swollen lips as she took in his bare chest. "We're still together," she smiled.

"_Forever."_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

How do you end an epic love triangle? This is what I asked myself as I sat with my laptop in bed, fingers splayed over keys. Half of my reviewers will think I'm nuts for ending it the way I did. The other half will be cheering that their two favorite characters finally made it into each others arms. You have to understand my dilemma. In the end, I'm proud of this story. I worked hard on it and I know many of you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you feel that Kouga was a little short-changed, check out my story "Wolfy"...It captures our favorite wolf and his irresistible charm.

Ok...on to something new. I have a few new story ideas floating in my head, though I'm revisiting an old story of mine that hasn't seen the light of day in quite some time._ "_Everlasting Love" was one of the first stories I ever wrote for Inuyasha. I'm considering finishing that. Or possibly "Blind Faith." They're both good stories that need a little TLC.

Anyways...I also wanted to give a shout out to one of my new favorite authors: Mihzuki

She's the genius behind the amazing story "Stripped," the most amazing Kagome/Kouga story out there. I swear! Plus, she was generous enough to dedicate a chapter to me...a REALLY, REALLY good chapter! So, head over to her profile, read this amazing fic and leave her a comment letting her know how wonderful it is and that I sent you to it! I'm sure many of you know that the reviews are what keep a writer inspired.

__I love you guys! Stay tuned for what's coming next...

_Love,_

_iheartinuyasha  
_


End file.
